A task ambient system is known in which partial lighting for lighting up only a necessary area such as a work surface and general lighting for lighting up the entire room are combined.
In the case of the partial lighting, whereas the illuminance of the work area can be secured, the illuminance around the work area is low. That is, since the illuminance in a visual field range of an operator is uneven, the eyes of the operator tend to be tired.
Therefore, there is a technique for separately setting an auxiliary luminaire around the operator to improve a sense of brightness felt by the operator.
However, if the auxiliary luminaire is separately set, setting costs and running costs for electric power and the like increase.